Cynthia Wonderland
WIP (WORK IN PROGRESS) NO ONE WILL EDIT THIS BUT ME (except you have the through the looking glass story plot) Cynthia Wonderland, a daughter of Alice (protagonist of Alice In Wonderland) with MANY MANY sisters/brothers (thx to you all alice's daughter makers i love many sis/bro) shes almost like other sisters/brothers of hers! (FC Made by Utsuhoreiuji12) Portrayer Ariana Grande will do the thing for her voice! but im still searching for someone who matches the style! Appearance Body Light-tan skin,Purple Eyes,Maroon Lips,Blonde Waist-length hair Outfit Big black bow,Blue cardigan with "A" (that stands "Alice"),Sky blue dress with white collar and bottom apron,white long socks,black long boots with heels Personality and talents She is Creative,full of daydreaming imagination and ideas,Cheerful,Serious,Sporty,but girly. She is insanely crazy when mad. but cries so insanely long when so sad. active and smart. a bad singer but good in grimmnastics. Hates evil-relateds and always want to get fair play,fair division also! shes FAIR FAIR FAIR and dont like cheats (shes not like the maker xD) and bad directions and memory Parent Story(s) Alice's Adventure in Wonderland A little girl called Alice is sitting on a riverbank, feeling sleepy, when she sees a talking rabbit run by. Intrigued, she follows the rabbit into its rabbit-hole.The hole dips suddenly, and Alice finds herself falling very slowly down a deep well.Upon landing, Alice continues her pursuit of the rabbit, but loses sight of it in a corridor filled with doors.She finds a key to one of the doors, but it is too small for her to fit through. She drinks from a bottle she finds and shrinks small enough to fit through the door, but she has left the key where she can't reach it. She eats a cake she finds, which causes her to grow tall enough to reach the key, but can no longer fit through the door. She bursts into tears.The rabbit runs by and is so shocked to see the giant Alice, he drops his gloves and fan. Alice picks them up and starts fanning herself.Alice discovers that she has shrunk again and drops the fan which she surmises to be the cause. She then falls into a pool comprised of the tears she wept when she was large.She befriends some animals she meets in the pool and they all swim to shore to get dry, which they achieve by means of running around. Alice inadvertently frightens the animals away by talking about her pet cat.The rabbit reappears and, thinking Alice is his housemaid, sends her off to fetch replacements for his gloves and fan.After entering the rabbit's house, Alice drinks from another bottle she finds which causes her to grow so large that she becomes stuck. The rabbit tries various methods to remove her, and eventually throws pebbles at her which turn into cakes. She eats one of the cakes, which causes her to shrink, and she runs away.She then meets what seems to be an enormous puppy which she tries to play with, but it is too big.Alice sees a large mushroom and discovers that there is a caterpillar sitting on it, smoking a hookah. She converses with the caterpillar and repeats the poem You Are Old Father William. The caterpillar leaves and tells Alice that one side of the mushroom will make her grow taller and the other side will make her grow shorter.Alice eats some of the mushroom and her neck grows immensely long, projecting her head up above the trees where she frightens a pigeon. She eats some more of the mushroom and shrinks again.She enters a house which turns out to belong to a Duchess, who is shaking a baby which she ultimately throws at Alice. Alice leaves the house with the baby, but she sets it free because it turns into a pig.Alice sees the Duchess' cat sitting in a tree so she asks it for directions. It tells her the way to the Hatter's house and the March Hare's house and then disappears, leaving only its grin.Alice decides to visit the March Hare, and when she gets to his house, discovers a tea party which she joins. The Hatter and a dormouse are also in attendance, and the three of them tell her riddles and stories and act in a bewildering fashion. She leaves after she feels they have insulted her.She walks through a door which she finds in a tree and finds herself back in the corridor or doors. Equipped with her mushroom, she contrives to get to the right size to fit through the door, whilst holding the key.Alice finds herself in a garden where three playing card people are painting some white roses red. They have made a mistake in their planting and fear the wrath of the Queen of Hearts. The Queen then arrives, so Alice helps the card gardeners to hide.The Queen then invites Alice to play croquet, which is difficult, because the mallets and balls are living hedgehogs and flamingos which prove uncooperative. The match is interrupted by the appearance of the head of the Cheshire Cat. Alice explains that it belongs to the Duchess, so she is sent for. When she arrives, the Duchess is very pleased to see Alice, and after talking to her for a while, takes her to meet the Gryphon.The Gryphon introduces Alice to the Mock turtle and the three of them discuss their schooling, and sing and dance. The Gryphon then takes Alice to the trial, which has just been announced.The Knave of Hearts stands accused of stealing some tarts which belong to the Queen of Hearts, but Alice is appalled by the ridiculous way in which the trial is conducted. She begins to grow again, and when she is called as a witness, discovers that she is much larger than anyone else there. The King of Hearts, who is acting as judge, attempts to legislate against large people which angers Alice. Displeased with her behaviour, the Queen of Hearts orders that Alice's head should be cut off and the playing cards all attack her. Alice refuses to be cowed by a deck of cards and brushes them away......only to awaken on the banks of the river, where her sister is brushing leaves from her face. Alice tells her sister about her adventure and, after sending Alice inside to have her tea, the sister thinks about all the wonderful things in Alice's dream. Through the looking glass TBA Relationships Family You see, she's the daughter of Alice from Alice in wonderland along with her sisters and brothers. Romance i still have none Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters